John's ghost
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark was killed, and Mark wants to know who killed him. Mark is a ghost and asks John for his help to find out who killed him. M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Well another story hope ya'll like **

**Taker/John other**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Mark woke up, panting. Mark felt like he got stabbed on the heart. Mark looked outside and sees police cars and an ambulance parked outside. Mark started running and went down stairs, he stopped when he saw Hunter crying, and talking to the police.

"Hunter, what's going on" asked Mark. "What are these people doing in my house?"

Hunter didn't even turn. Hunter just kept talking to the police.

"Hey, Hunter I'm talking to you" yelled Mark. Hunter still didn't answer. Mark turned and saw some polices walking out of his living room. "Why are they in here," asked Mark.

Mark walked and went to the living and stopped dead in his tracks. Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mark walked closer and looked at himself. Mark sees his body on the floor, with a knife stabbed in his heart. Mark just stood there, not able to move.

"Is that me" asked Mark. Mark just looked at his body, blood flowed everywhere. Mark turned and the police just walked right past him. Mark gasped as the police went through him. Hunter walked in with the police.

"Do you know what happen sir" asked the police.

"No, I just came to visit him, then all of the sudden I see this, someone stabbed him, I didn't know what to do" said Hunter.

"Okay," said the police. The policed walked away and went through Mark.

Mark looked at Hunter who was staring at his body. "Hunter, I'm right here, beside you"

Hunter just went on his knees. "Hunter, can you see me, I'm right here buddy"

Hunter grabbed Mark hand and held it tight. Mark looked at his hand and felt like someone was holding him. Mark reached for Hunter's head, but his hand went through Hunter.

"What's wrong here," said Mark, "I see my body, myself but we can't Hunter see me" Mark walked to his body. Mark was shocked. "I'm dead"

The medicals come and placed Mark's body on the stretcher. "I'm sorry, sir, he is already dead, there's nothing we can do"

Hunter started crying and fell to his knees. Hunter just stood there.

Mark looked up shocked. "I'm dead, it can't be, I'm right here"

Mark walked after his body, Mark sees himself.

"No, but how could this be, I'm right here" said Mark. "I'm still here, maybe I'm still alive, and it's just a big mistake. This can't be right."

Mark placed his hand on his body. Mark felt something in his heart, Mark then checked the heart of his body, and it wasn't running.

Mark placed his hand on his body, and held on to his body, "This can't be, my body, everything is dead, my heart isn't running, my blood stopped running, my breathing was gone"

Mark looked at the stabbed part of his heart. Mark lifted his shirt and sees a big cut right where it is on his body. Mark just closed his eyes.

Hunter got up and went to his car. Mark followed and stopped when Hunter turned on the car and starred outside.

"Someone killed our best friend" said Hunter on the phone.

"What Mark's dead" said Steve Austin.

"Yes, we don't know how, but today it happened."

"No! He can't be" said Steve starting to sob.

Mark looked at Hunter "I'm right here Hunter, do you see me" Mark placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter turned and looked to see who it was. Hunter just sighs "Maybe, I'm daydreaming"

"No, Hunter it's me, I have my hand on your shoulder" said Mark.

Hunter just shakes it off. Mark closed his eyes. Mark leaned and kissed Hunter on the forehead"

Hunter looked up to see who it was. Mark stares at Hunter's eyes and he just started sobbing. Hunter eyes were red; Mark didn't want to see Hunter sad. Hunter just shakes it off.

Hunter hanged up and started driving. Mark stood there and started walking towards his house. "Who would kill me, and why don't I remember who killed me?"

"I have to find out a way to find the one that murder me, but how if no one sees me" Mark looked around his house. Nothing here has clues on who did it. Mark sighs and sits down. Mark went straight to the floor. Mark grunted, and got up.

"Okay, I can't touch objects, no one can see me, what's next" Mark walked and went through the wall. Mark stopped and smiled; "Cool" Mark placed his hand through the wall and looked at the other side, seeing his hand. Mark laughed "This is going to be weird."

"Okay, I'm going to have to get used to this, I wonder if I could fly, or transport anywhere." Mark closed his eyes. Mark then vanished and appeared in his room. "Okay, I could teleport, now flying"

Mark goes to the window and looked down "Okay, what could go wrong" Mark jumped and his wings spread out and he started flying. Mark laughed and started flying; Mark then crashes to a tree. "Ouch, that was weird I thought I could go through stuff" Mark stood up and went through the tree. Mark then flies and went through the tree. "Okay, now I get it, I have to think it"

Mark went back to his house and saw a magazine with a man on the cover. Mark read, it was John Cena, opening a gym tomorrow called "The Ghost. "Maybe he could help me" Mark turned and saw a mask of a goat lying on the floor. Mark picked it up and starred at it. The mask has blood on it. "Okay, this is the first clue, now I have to find out who this belongs to"

Mark looked at the magazine one more time. "I hope someone here could see me" Mark went to his bed and lay down. Mark went through the bed. Mark grunted and closed his eyes and then he lay on the bed. Mark smiled then got sad. "I will find out who murder me"


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and John woke up. He was happy now that his gym will be open. John smiled and went to get dress. John took a shower and then brushed his teeth. John walked out with his new clothes. John looked at a mirror and smiled. John then walked outside to his car.

John parked and got the keys to the gym. John opened and let everybody in. John smiled "Welcome to the Ghost" said John smiling. Everybody cheered and started working on their work outs.

John walked up to his office and relaxed as he watched the other's work. John took some phone calls and people asked some questions. John smiled, his gym is going great.

Three guys were standing outside his door. John signals them to come in.

"What can I do for you three" asked John

"We are the Wyatt family, we would like to work out here" said Bray Wyatt.

"Okay just sign here, and ya'll are good to go" said John.

Bray signed and looked at John with evil eyes. "You know Mr. Cena, when we are here, everybody gets nightmares"

"Sure whatever, nobody really cares," said John.

The Wyatt family laughs, "Okay whatever you say" said Bray. They walked out laughing.

John just shakes it off and turned on the TV to watch the news. John watches it until he hears Mark Calaway. John just starred.

"Mark Calaway, had just been murdered yesterday, his friend went to visit him and finds him dead. The murderer had stabbed Mark on the heart.

John turns off the TV. John looked down. John always had a crush on him. Mark was always nice to him. John just shakes it off. John is going to miss Mark.

Mark flies and makes it to the Ghost. Mark loss concentration and then hits the wall. "Man, I got to stop doing that" Mark was on the roof. Mark closes his eyes and went through the roof. Mark then stops when he sees lots of people working out.

One person walked past him. Mark just stays liked nothing happen. "Okay, I'm going to have to get use to this passing through people thing. Mark then sees a man bullying the other guy.

"Come on, Randy, you are so weak" said Alberto.

"Look, I don't want to fight" said Randy looking down.

Alberto grabs Randy on the collar. Mark looked around and saw exercise ball. Mark ran up and kicked it towards Alberto. Alberto was then hit on the head. Alberto stumbled back and looked up angry. Randy just stood there shocked.

"Okay he kicked this ball" asked Alberto.

No one answer. They all just looked at him confused. Alberto walked up to Christian.

"Was it you" asked Alberto.

"No I swear it wasn't" said Christian.

Alberto grunts and dropped him. Alberto walked up to Randy "This isn't over, and who ever kicked that ball, I will hurt you bad" With that Alberto left.

Mark started laughing and looked at the other people. The other people were confused and scared; they don't know who did this. "Okay, enough playing around, now where is John?"

Mark looked up and sees John walking around the room with a phone. Mark walked up the stairs. Mark then stops in front of the door. Mark lifted his hand and stops.

"Wait, I don't have to knock" Mark just sighs and walked in. Mark listened to John's conversation.

"I know, babe, but I get out at 9, if you want to go out" said John.

"I wonder who he is talking to?" asked Mark.

"No Wade, I can't, you know I have work," John smiled "Okay, see you later."

John hanged up and turned and stops dead in his track. Mark just stares at John. John just stares back; John blinks a few times then faints. Mark rushed and caught John. Mark looked back to see if anyone was there, but there was nobody behind him.

Mark just lifts up John and placed him on the couch. Mark started fanning him. John stirs and wakes up. John looks at Mark and screams. John jumps out of the couch.

"Hey, calm down, it's me Mark" said Mark

"But, but you're dead" said John "I just saw it on the news"

"Wait, you can hear me, you can see me?" said Mark smiling

"Yes, but how is this possible, you're dead" said John

"Hey watch it, I am dead, but I can't go in peace, I guess," said Mark

"But wait, what?" said John

"Look, someone killed me and since you are the only one who can see me, you are going to have to help me please."

John starred at him "No, it's too scary to be with a ghost"

"Hold on a minute, I am a ghost but I have angel wings" Mark turns and spreads them. John just stood there shocked. "So please help me find out who killed me"

John just stared blankly "I don't know, I mean, it's just not normal for people to see ghost"

"I understand that you are scared, but you are going to have to trust me" said Mark

John just stared at him "Let me think about it,"

Seth comes in "Hey John, nice place,"

"Thanks" said John "I worked really hard"

Mark went behind John "I don't like where this is going John"

"Quiet" whispered John

"What was that?" asked Seth.

"Nothing" said John

"Look I was just walking around and I saw you talking to somebody; I want to know who it was?"

"Don't say it's me" said Mark

"I was on the phone" said John "I needed to talk to someone"

Seth then grabs John by the throat. Seth squeezed it tight. "Look, John, you could own this place, you know this is supposed to be my place, but no you took it"

Mark goes to John and pushes Seth off of John. Seth stumbles and hits the wall. John just stood up and lifted his hands ready to fight. Seth just smiles and walks away from the office. John looked at Mark.

"Thanks," said John "Okay, I will help you"

"Thank you," said Mark "Now when will we start?"

"Let's see, we could start with your life, and figure out who hates you, or who always wanted you dead" said John

"Oh come on, nobody will kill me, I was nice to some people" said Mark.

"Yeah, I guess someone was jealous of you" said John. John looked at the clock "Look its lunch time, I got to eat"

Mark nodded and followed John downstairs. John talked to Randy and he nodded. Randy went up to his office.

"Wait, who's that," asked Mark

"That's my friend Randy, he owns the gym too" said John.

Mark nodded and walked with John. Mark stopped and there was a car parked and a man standing there. Mark starred at him. John stops and turns around and stops Mark.

"Mark, I will like to be alone with Wade, my boyfriend" said John quietly.

Mark nodded and went back to the gym and sit down watching Randy, working on the papers. Mark then blows and the papers flew away. Mark just stopped "Oops, sorry" said Mark.

An hour and thirty minutes have passed and Mark was just walking around looking at how they were training. Mark turns and sees John walking up to his office. John looked around to see if Mark was still here. Mark then appears right in front of him.

"Whoo, careful where you appear, you almost scared me" said John

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" said Mark.

Randy comes in and walks towards Cena. Randy and John started talking about how many people have signed up.

"We are doing pretty well John, we are getting customers, its going great" said Randy

"That's good, now let's keep it up" said John.

"Wow, that's impressive" said Mark. John looked at Mark.

"John, what are you staring at?" asked Randy

"Nothing, just thinking" said John.

"Hey, there's a carnival today, maybe I thought we should both go and have fun" said Randy

"That's sweet, I want to go too" said Mark. John looked at Mark angrily "What?"

"John, you there, what do you say" asked Randy.

"I think it will be fun" said John

"Alright man, okay see you later" said Randy and left the room.

"Cool, I would like to go" said Mark

"Look, you can go but I don't want you to scare the others, or even talk to me, because when I talk to you it's like I am talking to myself."

"Okay, I'll try, but it's no fun" said Mark. Mark walked and went though the wall. Mark then sees two guys walking up angry. "John, there are two guys that look very angry"

"What! Why would anyone be mad" said John

The door was pushed open and John saw Mark got hit behind the door. John walked to check Mark then stopped when someone went in front of him.

"Dean, look I know you're mad because you didn't open your store but…"

Dean pushes John to the wall. John just looks up angrily. Mark appeared behind Dean.

"John, looks like he is going to hurt you" said Mark.

John just gives Mark an angry stare. Mark just nods and went behind John.

"Okay, push as hard as you can" whispered Mark.

John did so and Mark threw Dean across the room. Dean falls and looks at John. John just gave him an angry stare. Dean got up slowly and ran away. Mark laughed.

"Wow, now he knows not to mess with you" said Mark

"True, I think I could get used to this ghost work" said John smiling.

Mark smiled "Cool,"


	3. Chapter 3

John worked until it was nine. Randy started packing and was ready to go to the carnival. John packed everything, and looked at Mark.

"Mark, you can come with us to the carnival, but please don't do anything bad," said John

"Okay," Mark smiled. Mark looked around walked through the door. John smiled as he saw Mark walked through it.

"Hey, John ready," said Randy.

"Yup, I'm ready let get going."

John and Randy went outside and John locked the gym. John puts his keys on his bag and walked towards his truck. Randy went to his. John started driving.

"It's a nice truck you have" said Mark

John yelps and lost control. John then relaxes. "Hey man, you need to stop that, don't appear just out of nowhere, it scares me okay"

"Okay, sorry, I just still getting used to this whole ghost thing" said Mark.

"Okay, when did you die?" asked John

"MM yesterday morning I guess, I woke up with my heart aching, I then hear some police cars, so I went downstairs and see Hunter speaking to the police. Later on, I walked to the living and then BAM. My body on the floor, dead,"

John just listened "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's just who would kill me, and why, that's why I looked around to find someone who could help me"

John looked at the road "And who's Hunter?"

"He is my best friend, I don't like to see him sad, when I saw him, and I felt my heart broke, he's like a brother to me"

"Maybe, he could help us" said John

"I don't think so, he can't see me at all, not even hear me" said Mark

"Maybe I could talk to him, I will get some information"

"That could work" said Mark

"Did you find any clues, where they killed you?"

"Yes I found this mask of a goat, it's like I seen it before, but I don't remember"

John looked at Mark. "You will remember, you just need some time"

Mark smiled and looked at the road. John smiles and parks the truck. John gets off and Randy walks towards him. Randy hugged John and they both laughed and started heading to the carnival.

Mark walked behind them and enjoyed the view of the carnival. Mark followed John and just smiles as John and Randy tried to play the games. John looked at Mark and smiled.

"John who are you smiling at?" asked Randy

"No one, I just wanted to think." said John.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?'

"You know stuff" said John

Mark laughed "Good answer"

"Shut up" said John

"What was that John," asked Randy

"Nothing I was thinking about how fun this place is" said John

"Okay, hey let's get some food, I am hungry" said Randy

John nodded and walked with Randy. They both each got two hot dogs. Mark just starred at the food.

"I wonder if ghosts eat," asked Mark

"No they don't" answered John

"No they don't what?" asked Randy.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" said John

Mark laughed and walked to sit down. Mark sat down then falls down. Mark grunts and stands up.

John laughed and looked at Mark. Mark just starred angry at him. John just laughed again. Mark then laughed with him.

"What are you laughing at John?" asked Randy

"Um, this guy fell down of the chair over there, I thought it was funny" said John

"O, man I wished I saw it, it's funny when people fall" said Randy

Mark looked at John and pushed him off the chair. Randy burst out laughing. Mark started laughing as well. John just shakes his head and sat down. John then started laughing hard.

John and Randy started laughing along with Mark. They all couldn't stop laughing. John then relaxes and Randy just cools down. Mark just stares at the ground smiling. John and Randy got up and started playing more games. It was midnight and Randy had to go home.

Randy walked to his car and started driving home. John walked up to his truck along with Mark. John just kept on smiling. Mark just looked at him.

John was then tackled by someone. Mark just stopped and went to help John. John looked up to find Seth.

"Seth, what do you want?" asked John

Seth didn't answer. Seth then kicked John on the face. Seth started kicking John on the ribs. Mark gets mad and charges towards Seth. Mark drops Seth down.

Seth just looks up shocked. Seth felt like he got tackled. Seth looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one. Seth ran again but Mark tripped Seth. Seth gets up and turns around. Mark just stares at him. Seth then started running away. Mark watched as he goes away.

Mark walked up to John and kneeled down.

"John, hey are you alright?" asked Mark

"Yeah, just a little bruised on my stomach" said John

Mark helped John and John just walked to his truck and lean on it. Mark stands beside him. John just looks down.

"Thanks for helping me," said John looking down

"You're welcome, something is bothering you" said Mark

"When Seth attacked I didn't know how to defend myself,"

"MM, hey I could teach you how to fight and defend yourself, it would be easy, you just need some practice"

"Really, that would be nice" said John. John phone shakes.

John looked at the text, John just sighed. John looked at Mark.

"I got to go, Wade is waiting for me," said John.

Mark nodded and got in the truck.

"How did you and Wade met?" asked Mark

"MM it was at a beach; I threw the football and hit him on the head," John laughed "Ever since that day, we've been together"

"How long have ya'll been together?"

"It's going to be six months now"

"O, okay, do you love him?" asked Mark

"I don't know, maybe, but I don't know if he loves me back, you know"

"Yeah," said Mark.

John stops by his house and parks. Mark got out of his truck and walked to John.

"You could stay in the guest room, but please don't make any noise, or move anything" said John

Mark nodded and started flying to the room. Mark gets in and lies down.

John comes inside and finds Wade waiting, he looked angry.

"I'm sorry, Wade, I was at the carnival with Randy, and I lost track of time."

"Okay, this is your first warning, if your late again, I am going to have to punish you okay" yelled Wade.

"I promise it won't happen again" said John

Wade just sighs and hugs John, "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you" said Wade

"It's okay," said John

Wade broke the hug and lead John to the bedroom. Wade started kissing John. John grunted as Wade placed his hand on his stomach.

"What happened?" asked Wade.

"Nothing, I just fell," said John

"You're lying to me, John"

"Really, I just fell down, you could even ask Randy" said John

"Okay," Wade just turns away from John and starts to fall asleep. John just sighs and tries to fall asleep.

Mark was standing looking at Wade, Mark got mad when he yelled at John. No one should yell at your boyfriend. Mark just shakes his head and went to the room.

Mark fell asleep. "Wait can ghost fall asleep, cause I am not tired, maybe we don't" Mark sighs and sat on the bed. Mark looked at the guest room. Mark walked and found a picture of Randy and John at the beach. Mark laughed; he looked at the other one, where Wade had John on his shoulder laughing. Mark just sighs "Wade looks happy here, but isn't he happy right now"

Mark sighed and went to the window. Mark then jumped and started flying. Mark flew around the town. Mark was amazed it looks beautiful from up here. Mark then stops in front of Hunter's place. Mark flies down and looks through the window.

Hunter was sleeping with Shawn; Hunter looked like he was having nightmares. Mark sighs and goes inside and touched Hunter's forehead.

_Hunter was running away from three men. Mark looked to see who it was but he couldn't get a good view. Hunter kept running until he falls off the cliff, but hangs on. Mark looked at Hunter and started running after him. _

_The three guys stopped and disappeared. Mark looked at them one more time, but they were gone. Hunter struggled to get up and Mark got on his knees and reached for Hunter._

_Hunter looked up "Mark?"_

_"Grab my hand" said Mark_

_Hunter reached and was pulled up. Hunter hugged Mark tightly. Mark then started disappearing. Hunter shakes his head. "NO, Mark don't leave me" _

"Mark!" yelled Hunter as he woke up.

Mark just stares at him, "He saw me in his dreams" said Mark

Shawn woke up and hugged Hunter. "Hunter is everything okay"

"Yeah, Shawn I saw Mark, he was in my dreams" said Hunter

"Hunter, it was only a dream, I know it's hard for to understand that, he is no longer here, Mark is dead, Mark is up there now,"

"I know but it hurts, he is like a brother to me, it's like I lost everything."

"Hunter, you can accept it, it's going to take some time, right now go back to sleep and rest"

Shawn kissed Hunter and they both went back to sleep.

Mark looked down. Mark started sobbing. Mark hated seeing his friend sad. Mark then gets mad.

"I am going to find out who did this," said Mark. "Hunter I will always be with you, don't forget about me"

Mark started flying back went to back John's house. Mark just lay down and looked up at the ceiling. Mark looked at his necklace. Mark smiled. Mark gave the same necklace to Hunter and Steve. Mark then thought about Steve. They all wear the necklace every day, no matter what.

"Steve, I hope you are okay," said Mark.

Mark looked at his pocket and takes out the mask. Mark just stares at it. "Why can't I remember who did this?"

Mark just stared at it. Mark started thinking but gets nothing. Mark then turns and looks out the window. Mark just closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark just watched the sunset. Mark smiles and walks down stairs. Mark went to the kitchen. Mark looked around. "Wait, I don't eat," Mark sighed and waits for John. Mark then started playing with cards.

John wakes up and Wade is gone. John just looks down. John wished Wade would at least wake up with him. John then dresses up and walks down the stairs. John smiled as he sees Mark making the card float.

"Morning John," said Mark

"Good morning to you" said John.

"How did you sleep?" asked Mark

"Good, actually I slept better than any other nights."

"Sweet, I don't sleep, I just stay up."

John walked and saw a mask on the table. John walks to it and picks it up.

"Where did you get this?"

"I got it the night they murdered me, I found it in the living room" said Mark

"This mask looks so familiar, it's like I seen it before."

"Really, well this is our first clue; we need to find someone who always wears this mask" said Mark

"Really Mark, not everyone here wears mask every day" said John

"Well, we need more clues," said Mark.

John ate some breakfast and went to his car. Mark got in and sat there thinking about the dream. John looks at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" said Mark

"Nothing, hey how does it feel like to fly?"

"O well, it's like you are free, and its amazing how this whole city looks like, it's amazing"

"I always wanted to fly; I always wanted to know what it feels like. When I was little I used to say I'm going to fly one day, you'll see, but nothing like that could happen."

Mark looked down. Mark thought about taking John flying but John is always with Wade. Mark just sighs. "Maybe one day you will John, you are just going to have to believe."

John smiled "Thanks"

Mark smiled and just nods. John looks away, and started concentrating on the road.

"Mark?"

"Yes"

"Why am I the only one that could see you?"

"I don't know John; maybe because you have something special John, maybe you have something that could help me"

"Really, I feel special" said John smiling.

Mark smiled and laughed. "You are funny though"

"Really," said John laughing.

They both started laughing. John parks the car and looks at Mark. John and Mark starred for a while. Mark leaned and John just moves out of the way.

"Sorry, John I didn't know what I was thinking" said Mark

"It's fine, don't worry" said John

John and Mark walked to the gym. John still had an hour to open. Mark then went through the wall. Mark waved at John on the other side. John laughed and waved at Mark. John then opens the door and started walking towards his office.

Mark goes through the door and stops when he was half was through. Mark looks at John and John laughed and pushed him to the other side. Mark gets his hand through the door and asks John to shake his hand.

John laughed and shook his hand. Mark got inside and sat down. John walked and saw a cake on his desk. John looks at it and picked up a note.

_Enjoy the cake, John" _

Mark stands up and stops John "I don't trust this cake."

"Who could come inside and leave this cake here" said John

"Wait, just don't eat it okay" said Mark

"Okay, I won't but the card maybe our other clue" said John

"Yup, just put it up and say that you ate it,"

"Okay" said John

Wade started walking in and knocked on John's door. John opened the door and Wade just walked in and sat down.

"Hey Wade," said John.

"Hey John, look I left early because I got some work to do and now I want you to tell me when you are getting out" said Wade

"At nine, you know the gym closes at nine" said John

"Okay, if you come late to the house, you will be punished" said Wade

"I promise," John went to kiss Wade but Wade moved and kissed John on the cheek.

"See you later John, today we go to lunch, alright" said Wade

"Okay, see you later"

Wade then left and John watched him go. Mark starred at Wade angrily and just sighs.

"What's up with him" said Mark

"I don't know but he never acted this way, he is kinder, nice, now he is just mean" said John

"Well whatever it is, just be careful, okay" said Mark.

John nods and walked to his desk. Mark then makes a punching bag appear in the middle of his office.

"What's this," asked John

"Just your punching bag, come on, let me show you some moves."

John smiled and started training. Mark was telling him how to punch and how to block. Mark then started telling him how to tackle someone down. John smiled as he was getting better.

John stopped and went to get Gatorade and give one to Mark. Mark drank then the Gatorade spilled all over him. Mark just laughed.

John then hears a knock. John went to open and sees the Wyatt family. Bray comes in smiling.

"What can I do for you three?"

"Nothing," said Bray Wyatt

"Okay, then is there something wrong or anything" said John

"No, we just wanted to ask you, are you afraid of ghost,"

John looked at him confused "No, not really" said John. Mark just stares at the three, it's like he have seen them.

Bray laughs "Good, because I know there is a ghost somewhere around here"

"Look, whatever you are talking about forget it, I want you to leave right now" said John.

"John I feel something here, I feel like ghost is watching us," said Bray

Mark just swallows and Bray started walking around the room. Bray looks at the cake and smiled. Mark wanted to lick him out of here, but he can't.

The two brothers started walking towards John. They both smiled and starred at John. John just gives them an angry stare. Bray walked to the door.

"Well John, if I were you, I would be careful" said Bray. He then laughed and went out the door.

John just swallowed and sat down on the couch. John feels like there is something wrong with the Wyatt family. Mark sat beside him.

"Mark, I think there is something going on with the Wyatt. I just don't know what" said John

"John, I have that feeling too" said Mark

"Yeah, maybe we could get some answers from them; we could spy on them and see if we can find anything."

"You're right," said Mark.

Randy comes and says hi to John. Randy gives John some papers. John just looks at them.

"Where did these papers come from, I just walked in and saw these papers on my desk, the sad part is that I can't read what it says" said Randy

"Randy, I have never seen these papers before; maybe someone broke in and left these papers."

"But who, I thought you close this place well,"

Mark just starred at the two and listened to each other's conversation. Mark thought about the cake, and now the papers. Mark is getting a feeling that; something bad is going to happen.

Randy just shakes his head and went back to his office. John sighs and looked at the time.

"It's lunch time," said John "Are you going to wait for me here,"

"Yeah, I'll stay here, or I will go with Randy and have some fun" said Mark smiling

"Just don't scare him please"

Mark nods and John walked out the door and went outside. Mark sighs and went downstairs and sees people working out. Mark then sees Randy talking to a man. Mark went closer and sees its Glen. Mark smiles, and went to listen to their conversation.

Randy and Glen just told some jokes and Mark just laughs. "It's a good think no one can hear me" Glen the leans and kissed Randy. Mark just stares, then thought about John. Mark shakes his head "Forget it, no one will love a ghost" Mark just shrugged his shoulders and walked around again.

John was waiting for Wade but he wasn't outside. John tried calling him, he won't get an answer. John just sighed and paced back and forth. John looked at the time; it had been ten minutes since he was waiting. John called again but nothing.

John just sighs and walked around the parking lot. John waited five more minutes and nothing. John just sighs and walked back to the gym. John walked up to his office and finds Mark laying on the couch. John smiled.

"You're here already," said Mark

"Yeah," said John looking down.

"What's wrong, John"

"Nothing is just Wade didn't come, so I am going to have to eat here" said John.

"Oh, do you know why?"

"No, I guess he is at work, I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. So I don't know, but I'll just eat a sandwich" said John

Mark nods "Cool, I'll watch you eat."

John started making a sandwich and sat down. Mark just starred at John and looked out the window. John started eating and looked at Mark. John loved having Mark around, but he is a ghost.

Mark smiled and took the sandwich. John looked at him smiling.

"Hey give it back, Mark" said John

Mark smiled "No,"

"Mark," John jumped and tackled Mark down. Mark and John were laughing. Mark then realized something.

"John, you can tough me too," said Mark.

John looked at Mark "I guess I can" said John

Mark gave John his sandwich and they both got up to sit down. John then finished his sandwich and got back to work. Mark got a paper airplane and just threw it across the gym. The paper went everywhere. People were dodging and moving out of the way. Randy comes and catches the paper. Randy then threw it again. Mark smiled and enjoyed playing with his paper airplane.

John just laughed looking at how Mark was playing around. Mark looked down and saw Steve come inside. Mark just smiled, "Look, its Steve my friend" said Mark

John looked up "Oh, I know him, he used to help me here, but since you passed he's been gone."

"Poor Steve, I wish there some way I could tell him that I will always be with him"

"Maybe you can, when you find out who killed you," said John

Steve then walked inside John's office. Steve then sat down. John sat down across from him.

"Hey, Steve glad you came" said John

"Yeah, I just needed some air, so I just came out here and I want to talk to you" said Steve.

"Sure, whatever you want to talk about"

"Mark, my friend, he passed away, and I don't know what to do?" said Steve

Mark looked at Steve and sighed. "Tell him that he needs to move on" said Mark

John looked at Mark then back at Steve "Steve, you need to move on with your life"

Steve just looked down. Mark then starred at Steve. "John, tell Steve when was the last time he saw me,"

John looked at Steve, "When was the last time you saw Mark, or hanged out with him."

"It was three weeks ago, we were celebrating Hunter's birthday we were at camp."

"What happened that day?" asked John.

"Something unexpected" said Steve looking down. Steve just shook his head.

"Tell me Steve," said John. Mark just looked at Steve.

Steve just looked up and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve you can tell me anything" said John.

Steve looked up and sighed. "Okay it was during the night…"

_Mark and Hunter settled down and set up the tent. Steve then walked and made the chairs. Mark looked at Steve and picked him up. Steve started laughing._

_"Put me down Mark" said Steve_

_"Not until you give me my sunglasses" said Mark smiling. _

_Hunter laughed and tackled Mark down. They all started laughing and Hunter got up and started running with Mark's sunglasses. Mark smiled and started running after him. Steve got up and started heading the other way. Hunter stopped and looked at Steve and Mark running towards him. _

_Hunter smiled and moved out of the way. Mark and Steve bumped into each other and fell down. Hunter laughed but he tripped on a rock and fell. Mark started crawling towards him and got his sunglasses. They all just sat there laughing._

_"Alright guys food," said Steve. _

_Steve started cooking some steaks and Mark just sat there and Hunter just helped Steve with the steak. Once the food was ready they started eating and talking about stuff that they like. _

_"Hey, Hunter, look" said Mark_

_Hunter looked and saw a box. Hunter gasped and went to get it. _

_"Open it Hunter," said Steve._

_Hunter opened it and saw a necklace inside. Hunter just starred at it. _

_"Wow this is beautiful Mark, thanks" said Hunter and hugged Mark._

_Mark then pulled out his necklace, it was the same necklace he gave to Hunter. Steve just sighed._

_"I didn't forget about you Steve" said Mark and pulled out a necklace. Now they all have the same necklace. They all hugged each other. "Guys promise me, we will never take this necklace off," _

_"We promise" said both Hunter and Steve._

Steve stopped talking and took out the necklace. Steve held on to it tight. Mark then got his necklace and held it tight. Steve looked up at John and he sighed.

"Then, we started playing some more games…"

_Mark and Hunter and Steve started making a fire and sat around it telling jokes. They all laughed until they heard a sound._

_"What was that?" asked Steve _

_"I don't know," said Mark_

_Hunter got up and walked towards the tree. Mark followed along with Steve. Then someone tripped Hunter and dragged him behind a tree._

_"Hunter" yelled Mark. Mark but was grabbed and thrown by man. Two men started walking towards Steve and grabbed him. Mark got up and stood still, when he saw Steve and Hunter._

_"Hello guys, this is Erik Rowan, Luke Harper, and I am Bray" said Bray "And we are the Wyatt family"_

_"What do ya'll guys want?" asked Mark._

_"We want you to leave our place, this is our woods" said Bray_

_"What if we don't want to" said Mark_

_"Well, you don't want to know that answer," _

_Bray looked at Luke and nodded. Luke took a knife and aimed it to Steve's neck. Erik then aims the gun on Hunter's head._

_Mark got angry and threw a stick to Bray, Mark then grabbed some rocks and threw it to Erik. Erik gets hit on the eye. Mark then kicks Luke and punched him. Bray gets up and yells "Kill him!"_

_Erik gets up and Mark kicks him hard. Luke runs and Mark grabs him and threw to Erick. Bray got a knife and cut Mark on the arm. Mark yells and grabbed the knife and kicked Bray on the stomach. _

_Luke ran up to Hunter with a gun. Hunter couldn't move. Mark saw Luke and jumped in front of Hunter and stabbed Luke on the leg._

_Erik got up and helped Luke up. Bray stares mad at Mark. Mark just held on to the knife. Steve and Hunter ran behind Mark. _

_"This isn't over, I will find you, and I will kill you" said Bray_

John looked up shocked. John then looks at Mark. Mark just stood there, not knowing what to do. Steve then looked at John and sighed.

"That's the last time, I was with him." said Steve.

Mark looked at Steve and sighed. Mark look at John.

"Not only Mark is our friend, he is our hero" said Steve looking down.

Mark whispered something to John.

"Steve, I am trying to find out who killed him, Steve I need your help to find these guys" said John

"Why, no one knows who they are?" said Steve

John went through his papers and found the Wyatt family. John then shows it to Steve. Steve looks at it.

"Wait, Bray Wyatt, he was the one that attacked us" said Steve.

"Steve, I think they killed Mark," said John

Steve looked down, "But how do we prove that?"

"That's why I need your help" said John

"Show the mask of the goat I found," said Mark

John nodded and Steve just looked at him confused. John then goes to his drawer and took out the goat mask.

"Steve do you know anything about this mask?" asked John.

"Yes, the other guy was wearing the mask, when they attacked us," said Steve looking at the mask.

"Steve, I think we are close" said John

Steve nodded and stood up "We have to make them confess, but how will we catch them"

"I don't know, but we will find out" said John

"Thanks John, once the murderer is dead, I will be able to move on with my life" said Steve looking down.

Mark smiled and walked up to Steve and hugged him. John just stood there and smiled. Steve felt something warm, special, it was an amazing feeling. Mark lets go and walked to John.

"John, I felt like somebody hugged me, it's like saying everything is alright" said Steve

"Believe it or not Steve, but the person that hugged you was Mark" said John smiling.

Steve looked at John, "What are you saying,"

"Steve, Mark is helping me find these guys and he is right here next me right here" said John

Steve looked where John pointed, "I don't see anybody John; How do you know he's there"

John looked and sighed "I am the only one who could see him, I know it sounds crazy but trust me, he is right here and he is smiling at me, and you"

"You know John, you look funny when you pointed to me, and how you are trying to explain things" said Mark

"Quiet, let me think" said John

Steve just stood there, confused. Mark sighed and grabbed Steve necklace and lifted it up with his hand. Steve watched as his necklace was going higher and higher, until it stop right in front of his eyes.

"Mark?" said Steve

Mark smiled and looked at John.

"Yes, its Mark, he is holding your necklace" said John.

Steve smiled "Wow, okay John I will help you"

John smiled and hugged Steve. Steve walked out and stopped when he saw Bray walk in. Steve looks at Cena and runs behind John.

"John, he's here" said Steve

John walked up and looked out the window. John then looked at Mark. Mark just stood there watching. Bray looked at John and then laughed.

John just starred, Bray then pointed at him. Steve watched and got confused. Bray then walks out of the gym.

"What's with the laugh?" asked Steve

"I don't know but we are going to have to watch out" said John.

Steve nodded and left. Mark walked up to John.

"Are you alright?" asked Mark

"Yes, it's just, that was weird, I have this weird feeling, when he laughed" said Cena

"Maybe something is up, we are going to have to find out"


	6. Chapter 6

It was 8:00 P.M and John was tired. Mark just looked at him, wishing he could do something. Randy comes in and sees John.

"Hey John you can leave, I will close the gym, you look very tired" said Randy

"Randy, I'm fine just…"

"No, go ahead and go home, I will close this place."

John looked down and sighed.

"You should go home, John" said Mark

"Okay, fine Thanks Randy, see you later" said John

John left and Mark followed behind him. Randy just went to his office. John drove home, while talking to Mark. Once they got home, there was a car parked.

"I wonder who is this" said John

"I don't know let's find out," said Mark

John got off and saw Wade's truck parked. John entered the house. John heard some moaning upstairs. Mark entered and just looked down. Mark then looked at John, who was starting to climb the stairs.

John got closer to his room and saw the door open. John entered and stopped.

"Ooh, Wade, yes" moan Seth.

"Yeah, you like that" said Wade

"What the hell," yelled John

Wade looked up and got off covering himself with covers. Seth just laid there smiling.

"Listen babe, I can explain" said Wade

"No, I don't want to hear it Wade" said John. "I want ya'll two out of my house!"

"Wait, just let me talk…" begged Wade

"No, just get out of my house!" yelled John

Seth got his clothes and started heading out. Wade got his clothes and walked out. John then locked the door and walked to the couch and sat down.

Mark watched as the two left and walked right next to John. Mark then sat down and hugged John. John laid his head on Mark's chest and started crying. Mark just held on to him and let him cry.

John then stopped and sighed "I never thought Wade would do this to me"

Mark just looked at him. John looked down.

"I thought he loved me Mark" said John

"I know John, but he doesn't love you" said Mark "Now, you should just forget about him"

"But…"

"John, it will be hard, but trust me you will" said Mark

John looked up and smiled. John laid his head on Mark's chest. John just smiled.

"Mark, I can't hear your heartbeat" said John

"No, I'm a ghost, well dead" said Mark looked down.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine but I don't even know if they buried me yet, or what had they done to me" said Mark

John looked up "that's true, maybe tomorrow, I go check" said John.

Mark looked down "Okay,"

Mark then leaned and kissed John. John got surprised then relaxed. John started kissing him back. Mark then released and starred at John. John looked and smiled.

"I'm sorry, John, I know I am ghost but I feel like I am still living" said Mark

"It doesn't matter Mark," said John. John grabbed the back of Mark's neck and pulled him to kiss him.

John smiled and started walking to get a drink. Mark smiled and ran to John and picked him up. John laughed. Mark puts John down and went through the wall. John just shakes his head.

Mark and John went to bed and slept. John laid his head on Mark's chest. Mark had one arm hugging him. Mark then looked at John and smiled. Mark then kissed John forehead.

It's was morning and John felt an arm around him. John smiled and turned around to see Mark just starring him.

"I thought you don't sleep" said John

"Yeah, but I wanted to lay with you" said Mark

John smiled and kissed him. John got up and went to get ready for work. Mark just laid there watching him.

John smiled and both Mark and John went downstairs. John got some breakfast and started heading towards the gym with Mark.

John parks the car "Hey, Mark, I like it when you kiss me, but not in public because no one can see you, it will make me look weird"

Mark smiled "Okay" Mark leaned and kissed John. John smiled and walked to open the gym. John walked up to his office and got tackled by a man.

Mark ran and tried to tackle him but he couldn't touch the man. John struggled to get away. The man had a goat mask. It was Erik. Mark tried everything. Then Luke came in and tied up John.

"John!" yelled Mark

Bray then comes in "Well, John glad to see now let's go to a place we know"

They all left and Mark followed them to this one house. Bray sprayed dust and Mark got a really bad headache. Mark stopped and fell down. Mark saw this house, but he can't go in.

John was being carried to the house and they locked the door.

Mark started flying and found Steve's house. Mark landed on the roof. Steve was on the phone smiling, he looked relief. Steve hanged up and looked at the sky.

Mark had to think of something. "How will I tell him" Mark went to the door and knocked. Steve walked and opened it.

"Hello" said Steve. Mark reached and took the necklace. Steve looked at the necklace that was floating. "What the…"

Mark moved the necklace back and forth.

"Mark?" said Steve "Do you want me to follow the necklace?"

Mark shook the necklace up and down. Steve nodded and started walking after the necklace. Steve followed it and stopped at a house. Steve looked around and saw three people standing outside. Mark pushed Steve and he just tumble over.

"Mark, I don't know if I can go" said Steve.

Mark then grabs a stick and pokes him.

"Ouch," said Steve "Alright,"

Steve started walking and peeked through the window. John was blind folded and bleeding from his nose, John was cut on his arm; John's right eye has a cut. John had some bruises on him.

Steve looked around and jumped in. Steve ran to John.

"John, hey John" said Steve.

John looked up "Mark?"

"No it's Steve, Mark lead me here" said Steve "Come on, let's get you out of here"

"Well, well, well, look who came, the same guy that we saw the other night" said Bray

Steve didn't answer. Bray walked up and Steve grabbed a hammer. Bray stops. Luke came in with a sword. John stood next be Steve. Mark stood outside, he is worried. Mark jus sighs and walks towards the house, but his head always hurts.

"Stand back" yelled Steve

"Or what, stabbed us, one of your friends stabbed Luke," said Bray

Steve looked at them angrily. John just starred.

"Now I am going to stab you, like how we stabbed your friend" said Bray laughing.

Steve gets angry and swings the hammer. The family backed away and Bray started laughing.

John walked and grabbed another hammer and swings.

"You should have seen it; he was just walking then BAMM. I stabbed him right on the heart" said Bray laughing.

John had enough and charge and hit Bray on the leg with the hammer. Bray yells and falls. John gets up. Luke ran and Steve hits him with the hammer. Erik come and grabs John. Steve hits him on the back and Erik lets go of John. John ran to the door and Steve followed. Steve was then grabbed by Bray.

John stops and went to help Steve. Bray laughed and threw a match and lit the whole place on fire. Mark just watched the house, starting to light up on fire.

Steve tried to kick Bray off. John went to Bray and hits him. Bray lets go. John and Steve ran until some logs crumbles down and hit both John and Steve. Steve falls and sees John struggling to get up.

Steve helped John up and started for the other way. Steve ran and the logs fell right on Steve's back. Steve was knocked out. John shakes him "Steve, wake up"

John looked around and carried Steve. John looks and sees a window. John ran and jumped through the window. John and Steve landed. The house was ready to explode. Mark sees them and runs to them.

Mark then hugs them and covered them with his wings. The house exploded. John held on tight to Mark and Steve close to him, when the house exploded. The fire then started fading out. Mark releases and looks up. Mark then looks at Steve.

"We got to take him to the hospital and you John" said Mark.

John nodded and started coughing. Mark carried Steve and held on to John and started flying. Mark then landed in the hospital and laid Steve down. Mark then laid John down. Mark looked at John and held his hand.

The nurse sees them and hurries them inside. Mark walked beside John. John had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Mark then looks at a room and sees Hunter. Mark stops.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter was sitting down reading a magazine. Mark entered and kneeled in front of him. Hunter then looks up at the person lying on the bed. Mark slowly stood up and turned around.

Mark then sees himself lying there, breathing, alive. Mark was surprised. "I thought I was dead"

Mark then looked at Hunter who was still reading. Mark went to his body, he was pale, but breathing and heart beat going. Mark smiled "I am not dead, I am just…"

Hunter sneezed and looked up at Mark. "Oh, Mark; hope you wake up from the coma"

Mark just looks at Hunter "Coma?" Mark then looked at him. "I will wake up, you will see Hunter"

John was laying down looking at the ceiling. Steve was wrapped around his back and was resting. Mark came in John's room. Mark kissed John on the cheek. John smiled and turned to him. John's eye was better.

"Glad to see you are okay" said Mark

"Yeah," said John smiling. "Are those guys dead?"

"Yes, they are" said Mark

"But you are still here, I thought when you find out who killed you, you will go on" said John.

Mark smiled "John, I want you to go to this room". Mark gave him a room number and John looked at it. John then looks at him.

"Okay" John just starred confuse. The nurse comes in and gives John his medicines.

"Excuse me, may I go to this room please," asked John to the nurse.

"Yes, hold on, just a minute" said the nurse.

The nurse got a wheel chair and helped John. The nurse then walked to the room. Mark smiled and walked to Steve's room. The nurse stops and John sees Hunter walking out of the room. The nurse then entered the room.

The nurse went outside. John wheeled himself and sees Mark lying on the bed. John looks up shocked. "Mark,"

John then sees the monitor; Mark's heartbeat is still going. John smiled and held on to Mark's hand.

Mark was sitting down across from Steve, who was still sleeping. Mark then felt a hand on top of his. Mark looked down at his hand and smiled.

John then stares at him. "Hope you wake up Mark, so we could live together"

John then stands up and leaned down. John then kissed Mark.

Mark stood still and held his hand on top of his lips. Mark smiled, he felt a kiss. Mark then walked to his room and sees John sitting down. Mark placed his hand on John's shoulder.

John looked up and smiled "You're still alive Mark,"

"I know, but I don't know when I will wake up" said Mark.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you wake up" said John smiling.

Mark smiled and sat down next by John. Hunter then walks in with lunch and sits down on Mark. Mark just sighs and John started laughing.

"Hey John, I did not know you were here and why are you laughing?" asked Hunter

"Nothing, just remembered something" said John

"O okay, why are you here, did you know Mark" asked Hunter

Mark looked at John and nodded his head.

"Yes, ummm…" said John

"We were dating" whispered Mark smiling.

"Yes, we were dating for three week" said John.

"Really, I wonder why Mark didn't tell us" said Hunter.

"I wonder why too, I guess he had thing to do"

Hunter looked at John "How did ya'll meet"

"MM… I was working on the building and he came and helped out."

"Oh okay, wait, what about Wade?"

John looked down "Wade and I broke up, because he cheated on me"

"Oh sorry for asking, I didn't mean to"

"Its fine" said John

Mark then sits up and looked at Hunter. "Ask him how he been here?"

John looked at Mark then at Hunter "Hey how long have you stayed?"

"It's been a week, ever since the stabbing" said Hunter.

"What did the doctors say" asked John

"They said he was dead, but then he came back but he is in a coma, they don't know when he will wake up, and they said maybe he will just go"

John looked down "Go?"

"Yeah, he probably won't make it," said Hunter

Mark shook his head "John trust me, I will wake up"

"O okay, don't worry Hunter, he will wake up"

….

Wade walked in his house angrily and looked at the Wyatt family.

"What do mean he escaped" said Wade

"Someone else came to rescue him, we don't know who told him" said Bray

"Do you know who it was?" asked Wade

"Yes, it was one of the friends that we attacked that other night"

Wade paced back and forth and then stopped. "We need a plan to get John, he will pay, he is mine"

Bray nodded and sat down. Wade just starred outside and started walking towards his car. Wade heads to the hospital.

Wade went in asked for John and followed the instructions. Wade then sees John sitting down and smiling. Wade breathes in and walked.

"John, hey are you alright I heard about the kidnapped" said Wade

"I'm fine Wade" said John

Mark just sat there getting angry. John just looked out the window.

"Hey babe I know what I did was wrong but I need you, I… I love you" said Wade

"I'm sorry Wade, but I don't forgive you, and I don't love you"

"John… I"

"Wade, sorry but I… I love somebody else"

Wade looked up shocked "Who, Who is it"

"I won't tell you, you don't deserve to know"

Wade just sighed and walked out the door. Wade walked until he stops and sees Mark's room. Wade sneaks in and sees Mark. "You still aren't dead" Wade walked out fast and went to his car. Wade started driving.

Mark stands up and kneels down next to John. "Do you really love me?"asked Mark

John looked at him "Yes Mark, ever since you kissed me"

Mark smiled and held his hand "I love you too, ever since I saw you" Mark leaned and kissed John.

…

Wade gets to his and storms in. The Wyatt families were eating dinner. Wade just walked to the table and starred at them. "I thought you said Mark was dead"

Bray looked at him confused "What do mean, we killed him, we stabbed him on the heart"

"No, Mark is still alive, he is sleeping," said Wade.

Bray starred at Wade "We can go sneak in and kill him, they won't even notice"

Wade just sighed "By the way, John is in love with someone else, but I don't know who" Wade looked at Bray "Tonight we will get John Cena" The Wyatt family nodded and started getting their stuff.

….

Wade and the Wyatt family came in and dressed up as doctors. Wade, Luke and Erik started heading towards John's room. Bray walked and stopped in front of Mark's room and smiled.

Mark was laying down next by John. Mark then pressed his hand on his chest. Mark felt like he couldn't breathe. Mark rolled and fell to the floor.

"Mark! What's wrong" said John

"John, I feel like someone is choking me" said Mark.

John gets down on his knees and held on to Mark. John then gets up and runs towards Mark's room. John busts the door down and sees Bray choking Mark. John runs and tackles Bray down. Mark then started getting his breath back. Mark then sees Wade come in.

"Where is he?" said Wade

Wade started walking out the door. Mark got up and went after John. Mark found John tying up Bray.

"Mark, glad you are okay" said John

"John they are coming after you" said Mark. "You have to leave now"

"But… what if they try to kill you,"

"Don't worry, I want you safe, I don't want you hurt, now go" said Mark

John gave Mark a kiss and started running. Wade sees John and started running after him. Erik and Luke ran after Wade. Mark dropped some stuff and they all tripped over it. Wade gets up and runs. Mark sees a rope and starts throwing the rope everywhere.

"How is this happening?" asked Erik.

The rope went flying everywhere. Erik and Luke then fall down to the ground. Mark smiled and ran to help John.

Wade ran and caught up with John and he tackled John down. Wade pins John as John struggled to get free. Wade then takes out a knife.

"Sorry babe, but it's the only way" said Wade.

Wade lifted and swings but John hold on to it. John struggled to keep the knife away from his heart. John couldn't take it. Then Wade falls down to the ground knocked out.

John looked and sees Hunter with a sledge hammer. John felt relief and stood up.

"Are you alright John?" asked Hunter

"Yes, thank you" said John

Mark stops and sees Wade on the floor and Hunter and John standing over him. Mark smiled and walked to John.

The police came and arrested the Wyatt family and Wade. The police talked to Hunter. Hunter explained everything and John sat there listening to everything. John sighed; the doctor was helping John with his scratch he got when Wade tackled him.

Mark walked up and held John's hand. John smiled, as well as Mark.

…

John and Hunter were in Mark's room sitting down. Mark was standing next by his body and sighed. John then notices Mark disappearing.

"Mark, you are disappearing" said John

Hunter looked up at him confused "What was that?"

Mark looked at his hand and could see right through him. Mark then looked down at him. Mark fingers started moving. John smiled and Mark just looked at him shocked.

Mark smiled at John and then disappeared. John looked at Mark body. John waits, and sees if Mark wakes up. John then started worry. John held on to Mark's hand.

Mark eyes then opened. Mark blinks a few times and looked around. Mark sees Hunter, Mark turned and sees John. Mark then smiled.

John just smiled and hugged Mark. Hunter smiles and comes over to Mark.

"Mark, I am so glad you are okay" said Hunter.

Mark smiled and held Hunter's hand "I will always be okay"

John just looked at Mark "I love you Mark"

"I love you too, John"

John leaned and kissed Mark. Hunter smiles and leaves them alone.


End file.
